As mobile telephones (“mobile phones”) have come into widespread use, people often use their mobile phones while driving vehicles. However, mobile phone usage by the driver of a vehicle can significantly distract the driver's attention from driving-related tasks. As result, mobile phone use while driving can significantly increase the risk of traffic violations and driving accidents.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method which is operative to assist in decreasing traffic violations and driving accidents caused by mobile phone use while driving.